clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulpus
Commander Vulpus was a male CIS Officer. He was sent by Dooku to observe General Grievous's experiments in turning Padawans into Force-sensitive cyborg warriors. Later he became the advisor of Grievous and a sinister SIS Agent. History Early life Vulpus was born on the planet Bestine IV. On school he was one of the best in the class, but got bullied. He sweared to once destroy his bullies. After high school he went to University and graduated on Economics and political science. A year after he graduated the Separatist Crisis started, Bestine IV sided the CIS relative quickly. Vulpus became a active supporter of the CIS and joined the CIS. In 20 BBY he became commander of the CIS and a observer for Dooku. Clone Wars He flew in his Ginivex-class starfighter to Grievous's base on Belsus and expressed interest in the cyborg general's activities, even offering to assist Grievous in turning the younglings into cyborgs. When the younglings escaped with the assistance of rebel ugnaughts, Vulpus insisted on contacting Dooku immediately, and took offence to Grievous's threats, even standing up to the cyborg general's brandished lightsaber without flinching. He informed the angry general that killing him would bring down Dooku's wrath upon Grievous's head. SIS career Grievous made him his personal advisor despite there little fight on Belsus. When Darth Malak formed the SIS, Vulpus became High General of the SIS. His succes lead the CIS even to serval millitary victories and after Darth Malak left the CIS he became the Supreme Commander of Intelligence. Vulpus took the job very serious, he expanded the SIS with a Millitary Unit, opened base of operations on serval planets, introduced more classes and even confinced Grievous to give the SIS a own fleet. During the end of the ISE-CIS alliance, he was send to Kashyyyk to oversee Confederate troops on the planet. He openly showed his detest of the whole campaign against the Wookiees, he retreated the fleet after the Wookiee-debate. After that he returned to Mygeeto, there he heard that the SIS found a secret project of the Empire on Utapau. He send one of his most valuable agents, Agent Q-101#, to Utapau. This agent was later also send to Trailia. Vulpus was also present during the battle of Mygeeto. Personality and Traits Vulpus is a sinister, smart and evil person. This he showed when he killed the bullies and bullied him in the past. He cares little about others, he is highly loyal to the CIS. Vulpus was not really a millitary commander, although he showed General Grievous his command skills on the planet of Kashyyyk and at Utapau. He hated the human high culture and clearly showed some protest when Kashyyyk was bombed. Vulpus was clearly a desk worker, he mostly remained on Mygeeto to command the SIS from there. Powers and Abilities Vulpus mostly intimidated his opponents, by using force what he couldn't claim by right. He was not a force user and had a great hate for them, although he was working for Dooku and sometimes team up with Asajj Ventress. Vulpus was a skilled blaster combatan, but he prefered to not confront his opponents. This is why he was always flanked by two SIS troopers when he left Mygeeto. Futher he was a skilled commander, but wasn't intrested in showing it. Armor and Weapons Vulpus mostly wears his CIS officers uniform. In combat situations, like Kashyyyk, he weared a armored vest with a helmet and over it a long black coat. Vulpus is a very skilled combatant, he mostly uses a E-5 Blaster Rifle. On special occasions he carriers a Vibroblade, although he can fight with it, its mostly for the show. He also carriers a Lightfoil. Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Separatists